my love story by destinylittlegirl
by destinylittlegirl
Summary: it's about a young model. who never thought she ould love


My love story

As a model I don't have time for love. My head has been focus on what had happen to me as a child. I remember what happen I was almost raped by my mom boyfriend. Good thing I ran when I had the chance. I told my mom but she didn't believe me it's hard when your own mother doesn't believe you. From that day I started to hate boys. Destiny. Yes. It's time to take pictures. Okay. While I was talking pictures. I saw my manger talking to a young man around my age. He was blond with green eyes. His skin is pure white. Then I started to remember what almost happen to me. As I was young many boys were in love with me or were they. I' am a pretty girl they said but I never went out with any boys. After I finish taking my pictures I went to the restroom there I saw my self in the mirror. I have golden honey skin I have brown eyes I have black long hair. My looks is what got me to be a model in the first place. I went out of the rest room there my manger called me. She said come on and meet my son. I look at the men. I said to my self so this is why the manger was talking to him because it's her son. I smile and said nice to meet you. I' am Destiny Brook. He smile and took my hand and said I' am Samuel lavender. I started to laugh in my mind. I never knew that this is how the manger son would look like. And it's funny, a guy having a last name that's lavender. He look at me and said I love my last name. I look at him shock how did he know I was thinking about that I didn't say it out loud. I look at him and said that's good it's a pretty last name. I told them to excuse me. I went on and left them chatting. I was happy that the manger saw her son cause she has been talking about him all the time. I kept on walking till I got to the elevator. Then some one put there hand in my shoulder as I turn around It was Samuel. I look at him and said Samuel you scared me there. He look at me with his green eye's you should not be walking alone and plus my mom told me to walk you home. I look at him and said did she now. Well you can go I'm fine. He look at me and said I can't do that it will be rude to let a lady walk alone like this plus there are rapist out there. Then I was shock I remember what happen. I had tear's in my eyes. He look at me. And said are you okay. I look at him and said I'm fine. He had this look in his eye. From that look I knew he. Knew that I was lying to him. He said are you hungry I look at him and said no I'm not hungry why would you ask that. As I was saying that my stomach growl. He look at me and laugh. You see that's why I ask and you are hungry. Before I could answer him he took my hands and started pulling me in the elevator. The elevator door close. He started to look at me. When I look back he stop's and turns around. I started to say to my self. I know your looking at me don't act like your not. Then there was a weird noise the elevator stop. What happen I said why did we stop. He look at me and said it seam's the elevator is broken. I was like what. He try to press the button to open the elevator but It didn't work. Then he said it looks like were stuck here. I look at him and said are you for real. I'm so hungry that I can eat a cow and now your telling me were stuck. I went kicking the elevator I was like why won't you open. I was like I'm too young to die and beautiful. I don't want to die. He look at me and said there's no need to worry. I'm like your right. I remember I had my cell phone with me. I took my cell phone and open no single it said. I was like let me see your cell phone. He look at me with a confuse look. I don't have a cell phone. I look at him and said you don't have a cell phone are you crazy. He look at me and said well I never bother having one. I was like dude what's wrong with you. He look at me it's going to be okay. I was like what. I pause. And sat down. I was like god don't let me die. Don't let me die like this. He look at me and said your sweating. I look down at my self he was right and he was also sweating to. I said you are too. We look at each other. He said it's getting hot in here for some reason I was like yeah your right. I was like it's getting hotter. He look at me and hand me his coat. I was like what's this for he look at me and said your bra is showing I look down. I don't care I'm not wearing this it's hot in here. He look at me and laugh. I was like what's wrong he looks at me and said I don't why I'm laughing. Then I started to laugh I'm like why are we laughing. He look at me and said there's probably laughing gas here I was like what. We both started laughing. I started talking about I was almost rape when I was young by my mom boyfriend. I told him my mom is on drug. And her boyfriend. Her boyfriend always hitting her I said. She always put make up on. For the marks on her face didn't show but I knew. I look at him laughing he laugh too. Then he said I'm sorry it's the gas I said I know. Then we herd people talking. They open the elevator. They look at us and said are you guys okay we look at them and laugh. We said no were not. There is laughing gas in there. We got stuck in there for hours and your asking us if were okay. They said take these two in a room to cool of. They took us in a room. We stop laughing finally. My jaw's hurt I said. He look at me and said mine's too. He look at me and said I'm sorry for what happen to your pass I look at him it's okay I was almost raped. But I made a chance to run. He look at me. And said my mom and dad are divorce. My mom found out that he was cheating on her. I look at him and said I'm sorry to hear that he look at me and said I'm not I hated my dad. Ever since my birth. I was glad that he and my mom divorce. I love my mom. I look at him at least you love her and she loves you. I herd my mom talking to her boyfriend once telling him that she never wanted me she try to throw me away. He look at me and said are you sure she said that. I told him yes she did why would I lie about that. My mother never even love me. I started to cry. He came up to me and hug me and said I'm here for you so don't cry I was shock is this person really a men. I thought men were evil. But this person is sweet and kind he look at me. Then he press his lips on mine before I knew it we were both kissing each. He stop and look at me and said I'm sorry I didn't mean too I look at him and said it's okay. He look at me and said but I wanted too. He look at me and said I love you. He kiss me again. But this time he didn't only kiss me. He took me in to the bed and said will you make love with me. He look at me and said I love you so will you make love with me. I look at him. And smile I love you too. He smile back and kiss me. Back. 2 years later: sweetie are you up. And are you getting for work. You're the boss of the company. Yes I am. My love. And I know. I went in the room. I look at him and said then how come your playing with beauty. He turn around and pretending to button his shirt. I know you were playing with her Samuel. But Destiny she so cute. I wish I could take her to work. Sweetie your going to be late. Oh your right but she so cute. Sam. Fine I'm going. He kiss me. And left I went to beauty crib well It cant be help you are cute after all. I smiled at her. Then I could have thought I saw her smile back.

THE END


End file.
